Shade
The reanimated corpses of long-dead sorcerers, Shades take great pains to avoid running water (since they can only cross it by using a bridge) and act as a conduit for the evil magic of the Fallen Lords. -Shades Description, Cast of Characters, Myth TFL Manual Description Shades are the resurrected corpses of dead avataras, sorcerers and wizards brought back to life by the Dream of Unlife. These liches hover over the ground and can cast the deadly Dispersal Dream with a charge of an Energon Cube. The Fallen Lords used the shades as lieutenants and as conduits for their own magical powers during the Great War. Some of the most notable shades were Phelot, Sinis and the former Avatara Mazzarin (the latter having been enslaved by The Watcher for added irony, due to their rivalry to each other). Flavor Text Myth: TFL "A house gutted by fire, a well poisoned with carrion, what had been sheep in the morning spread like a thick jam against the long wall of the barn..." "... and it was said of Sciron that his hatred for the living was so intense, his shadow would go out and kill while he slept and not return until next he awoke." Myth II "...Turquine so mistreated his subjects that even his personal guard abandoned him... he agreed to endure the indescribable tortures of the Fallen that he might have his revenge." "...those that Phelot deemed unsuitable for use as thrall... were given to the ghols, who hacked their limbs and chewed their flesh... this is how he dealt with the people of Avon's Grove." Notable Individuals: * Cormorant: Served under The Watcher during the Great War, killed by the Legion while protecting The Watcher. * Herod: A turned Shade who served under Soulblighter during the Second War, killed while defending the occupied city of Muirthemne. * Mazzarin: A great Archmage, who founded the Avatara, ambushed and killed by The Watcher during the Wind Age, returned as a Shade, but refused to take sides of Dark or Light, saying that he was no longer a slave of the cycle. Aided Connacht in his struggle against The Watcher and Moagim, granting him the knowledge of the Total Codex. Teleported to the battlefield when The Watcher was turned into stone, was possibly killed while protecting (?) The Watcher. * Phelot: A turned Shade who served under Soulblighter during the Second War, secretly acted as The Deceiver's mole. During the Great War purged the Avon's Grove with its entire population either turned into thrall or fed it to ghoul. * Scaripant: Served under The Deceiver during the Great War, killed by the Legion in Seven Gates. * Sciron: Served during the Great War. * Sinis: A turned Shade who served under The Deceiver in the Great War, killed by Alric. Alric previously considered him dead due to the fact that Mazzarin collapsed the Shrine of Nyx onto him. * Turquine: A turned Shade who served under Soulblighter during the Second War. Common Names Nym, Sycorax, Gullveig, Cailleac Bheur Myth: TFL Beta 3 Names Gullveig, Falerina, Morgana, Medea, Circe, Amalthaea, Sycorax, Allison Gross, Grimhild, Louhi, Mazzarin, Nym, Morante, Andred, Damas, Phelot, Turquine, Herod, Cormorant, Sciron, Sinis, Sacripant, Galar, Black, Annis, Cailleac BheurCategory:Myth: The Fallen Lords Category:Myth II: Soulblighter Category:Dark Category:Undead